Silent Spring
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Yang tersisa untuk mereka hanyalah tanah bernama Pangaea. Sepetak besar yang menyiksa batin. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan di dunia yang—tanpa air—seperti ini? Ketika bahkan musim semi begitu sunyi. For IHAFest November: Future.


_The __night __has __been __unruly: __where __we __lay,_

_Our __chimneys __were __blown __down; __and, __as __they __say,_

_Lamentings __heard __i' __the __air; __strange __screams __of __death,_

_And __prophesying __with __accents __terrible_

_Of __dire __combustion __and __confused__e vents_

_New __hatch'd __to __the __woeful __time: __the __obscure __bird_

_Clamour'd __the __livelong __night: __some__say, __the __earth_

_Was __feverous __and __did __shake._

_._

_—__Macbeth__: __act __II __scene __iii__. __Shakespeare, __W.__—_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**SILENT SPRING**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

Human!AU. OOC maybe. Human names used. Characters' death. Light gore.

_._

_For** IHAFest November**:** Future**__._

_._

_Based on **Silent Spring** and _**Surat dari tahun 2070**_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>. . .<em>

—vive!_ So let hast thou taste of life_

. . .

* * *

><p>Ia benci.<p>

Tetapi pada siapa? Mereka semua? Dirinya sendiri? Pangaea?

Entahlah. Karena semua emosinya telah terlanjur berpadu rasa dalam satu yang mendominasi—benci. Tetapi apa itu benar-benar benci—ia juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, sekarang yang tersisa untuk mereka semua dan dirinya hanyalah tanah ini. Sepetak besar yang kering, menjijikkan, dan hanya menyiksa batin. Dengan manusia berjejal sesak di dalamnya.

Ia benci, karena yang tersisa hanya penyesalan.

Tanah berderak, pecah-pecah dan buruk ketika panas terik matahari menimpa. Seperti juga kulitnya sendiri—terkadang melepuh, terkelupas, namun tak ada yang peduli lagi. Kecuali si kecil Ivan dan Natalia, kedua adiknya, yang terus saja khawatir pada keadaannya. Namun tak ada tempat untuk kekhawatiran ketika waktu melaju begitu cepat dan hanya neraka hidup yang terlihat ada di depan mata mereka.

Ia melangkahkan kaki, tertatih-tatih. Pintu rumah mereka, kayu yang terlalu kering, berderak keras ketika ia buka dan berdecit ketika ditutup kembali. Segera saja ia disambut sergapan matahari yang terik menerpa tubuhnya, walaupun baru muncul dari balik cakrawala. Apalagi secarik kain kusam yang melekat di badannya tak cukup untuk menahan temperatur dari luar. Ia menghela napas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering—sangat kering. Jatah mereka sudah habis, dan jatah selanjutnya baru akan diberikan senja hari.

Matanya terangkat. Sembab oleh tangis, namun kering karena tak ada lagi yang mampu diproduksi kantung air matanya. Wajah lelah, dengan keriput yang menggaris memenuhi dahi, tepi matanya, juga sisi-sisi mulutnya—walau usianya baru saja mencapai kepala tiga. Ia memandang jauh ke horizon, di mana pusat Pangaea berdiri.

Bangunan-bangunan kecil berjejalan, mengelilingi sebuah bangunan berukuran raksasa. Selang-selang berukuran besar mencuat darinya dan masuk menghujam ke dalam tanah. Satu, dua cerobong membumbung tinggi, setiap saat memuntahkan asap—membuat langit selalu tampak kelabu di siang hari dan menjadi merah kelam di malam hari. Dindingnya warna putih yang kusam karena terlalu sering digunakan—sebuah pabrik besar yang mengerang duapuluh empat jam dalam sehari dan tujuh hari seminggu tanpa jeda.

Sebenarnya ia membenci bangunan itu—yang telah mengikat hidupnya, hidup adik-adiknya, hidup semua manusia di Pangaea. Namun ia tak bisa membencinya—karena tanpa pabrik itu, mereka tak akan hidup.

Sekali lagi napas kering terhembus dari mulutnya. Ia kembali melangkah, berjalan menuju bangunan kotor dan jelek itu yang juga—ia benci mengatakan kenyataan ini—adalah hidupnya. Di bawah alas kakinya yang lusuh, tanah kering berderak, pecah menjadi debu, lalu pergi ditiup angin entah ke mana. Namun ia tahu, debu-debu itu tidak akan pernah mengecap rasa menjadi basah.

Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia berhenti sejenak hanya agar sang pemilik suara dapat mencapai dirinya. Tentu saja—itu Toris, satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

"Pagi, Yekaterina!" salam Toris.

Di wajah pemuda itu—seperti juga di wajah setiap orang—ia bisa melihat kelelahan yang tak pernah pudar. Ia bisa melihat kekejaman yang telah dilakukan oleh monster itu pada mereka semua. Namun selalu saja ada rasa optimis yang datang dari sepasang mata hijau itu, ikut menyeretnya untuk terus meniti hari-hari kering mereka.

"Pagi juga, Toris." Sebuah senyum retak ia paksakan muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabarnya, Yekaterina?" tanya Toris.

"Hm? Kabar apa?"

"Ada sumber baru yang ditemukan kemarin," jawabnya. "Di dekat perbatasan selatan."

Ia melirik ke wajah Toris. Pantas saja semalam ia mendengar suara-suara yang keras bergemuruh. "Lalu?"

"Sayangnya sudah terkena pestisida. Tampaknya kita harus menggali lebih jauh. Hahaha."

Namun ia hanya menghela napas. Seperti biasa, terasa kering ketika menyapu lidahnya dan melewati celah dia antara kedua bibirnya. Sesuatu seperti itu—ada sumber baru ditemukan!—bukan hal yang terlalu asing untuk mereka. Hampir tiap hari pabrik itu mengirim orang untuk menggali di titik tertentu. Tetapi tak pernah lebih jauh dari batas Pangaea—karena bila terlalu jauh di luar batas, tanah telah terkontaminasi terlalu jenuh oleh daftar panjang berbagai bahan-bahan bernama asing hingga untuk menginjakkan kaki sudah beresiko besar untuk tubuh manusia.

Dan ia juga benci kenyataan itu, bahwa tidak ada tempat lain selain Pangaea yang kering, membosankan, juga menjijikkan, yang bisa mereka tinggali.

"Ayo, tersenyumlah, Yekaterina! Kita pasti bisa melewati hari ini!"

Ia masih tak bisa percaya mengapa seseorang masih memegang harapan kosong itu, sementara dirinya sendiri telah lama melepaskannya. Karena ia tak ingin kecewa lebih jauh. Karena ia tak ingin membenci lebih banyak. Dan karena itu ia biarkan orang lain memegang harapan mereka semua. Biar orang lain berharap dan biar dirinya jauh dari kekecewaan.

Bukankah menemukan permata cair bening seindah berlian itu sekarang sudah hampir mustahil? Untuk membelinya saja, satu bungkus berisi satu liter butuh 30 keping emas.

Sisa perjalanan mereka hanya habis dalam sunyi yang tersela deru angin yang menggigit, sampai suara dari mesin-mesin yang bekerja keras menenggelamkan derai kesedihan angin seiring kebenciannya yang terlarut dalam bau minyak dari mesin-mesin aneh itu. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan salah satu pekerja _shift_ malam, namun tak saling menyapa. Karena di sini, mereka bekerja tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Karena tidak ada gunanya mengeluarkan energi berlebih.

Hanya raungan kasar dari hentakan mesin yang memenuhi gendang telinganya sepanjang matahari bersinar—yang juga begitu ia benci. Namun kebenciannya itu percuma. Karena mesin-mesin inilah yang memproduksi esensi hidup mereka, membuatnya menjadi bisa dikonsumsi, dan mempertahankan napas mereka sampai di titik itu.

Mesin-mesin pembuat air—yang begitu ia benci.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Bitter and sweet and thine swaying between—_

. . .

* * *

><p>Mereka bercerita, dengan kata-kata yang mengambang di atas tanah kering ini. Bahwa perang menghancurkan segalanya. Bahwa keserakahan menumbangkan satu per satu makhluk yang masih bernapas. Dan bahwa wabah penyakit menyempurnakannya hingga <em>Novus <em>_Saeculum __Obscurum_—Abad Kegelapan Baru—adalah yang benar-benar melingkupi, lalu menghancurkan segala yang tertinggal. Hingga yang tersisa di atas dunia hanyalah tanah yang—

—kering,

—dan tanpa kehidupan.

Benar-benar _in __vacuo_—kosong_._

Semua karena perang mereka yang meluas ke segala penjuru bumi, dengan melibatkan berbagai jenis bahan kimia yang masif, juga senjata-senjata biologis. Membakar mata uang dalam kesia-siaan. Udara terpolusi, tanah rusak dan air—

—air menghilang.

Seakan mimpi buruk yang berubah nyata, penuh dengan teror dan ketakutan.

Semua yang tersisa hanyalah air penuh pestisida warisan pembasmian masal tikus hitam yang bangkit sekali lagi dalam kejayaan kelabu—mereka sang pembawa wabah yang terjadi setelah depresi menyergap populasi manusia di dalam kehancuran perang. Bahkan hujan yang turun tak lagi bersedia memberikan napas baru, melainkan telah berubah menjadi musuh dalam selimut—hujam asam yang korosif. Dan mereka yang masih mencoba meminum air itu—tentu saja, berarti telah menjalin kontrak dengan Sang Maut. Restorasi berusaha dilakukan, namun hanya satu daerah yang berhasil dibersihkan dari kontaminasi. Walaupun begitu jauh dari harapan manusia, namun itulah satu-satunya yang mereka miliki untuk hidup.

Sepetak tanah yang tidak terlalu luas terletak di tepi sungai yang kering saat musim panas, dan meski berisi air dalam jumlah yang moderat di musim dingin, air itu telah terkontaminasi pestisida. Terletak di pinggir kota yang dulu dikenal dengan nama Kiev, di sebuah negara yang dulu bernama Ukraina—tetapi sepetak tanah itu berganti nama menjadi Pangaea—tempat perlindungan _Homo __sapiens_, tapi juga asal siksaan mereka.

Pangaea—

—sebuah nama, yang berasal dari awal waktu Bumi ketika benua belum terpisah-pisah, memanggul harapan sebagai **titik ****awal** untuk harapan baru para manusia.

Sebuah harapan yang kering, dititi di atas tanah kerontang.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Cries heard—and the wind blow doth make thine soul hollow_

. . .

* * *

><p>Gelap telah membayang ketika raungan bel yang menyakitkan telinga itu bergema di dalam tengkoraknya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari permukaan metal berbau oli dan beranjak menuju gerbang keluar. Gerbang besar dari metal yang telah dipoles, namun juga telah diwarnai cokelat karat di sudut-sudutnya. Di bawahnya, seorang pria oriental dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir membagikan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil plastik bening berisi cairan yang juga transparan.<p>

Ia menelah ludahnya menyaksikan isi bungkusan itu bergerak memantul ketika berpindah tangan. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin kering setelah bekerja seharian. Segera saja ia memosisikan dirinya di antrian terakhir. Meski bekerja seharian, ia bisa merasakan kulitnya yang kering tak berpeluh. Bahkan di bawah sengatan matahari senja yang langsung masuk menyorot ke dalam gerbang.

Satu per satu bungkusan yang bergelimang cahaya kemerahan senja itu berpindah tangan. Jantungnya berdebar, takut-takut kalau ia tidak kebagian jatah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Ivan dan Natalia bertahan jika ia tak mendapat jatahnya.

Ketika sampai gilirannya, sang pria oriental—yang mereka panggil Yao—mengernyitkan dahinya. Mata obsidian itu mencuri pandang pada tangannya yang terulur sebelum melirik ke dalam tangki yang sebelumnya penuh terisi bungkusan air. Ia bisa melihat pria itu menghela napas.

Tanpa diduga, dua bungkusan diulurkan pria itu padanya. Ia sedikit kebingungan—bukankah dua terlalu banyak? Ia tahu jatah mereka hanya satu tiap harinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Namun sebelum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, Yao berucap pelan dan cepat, "Cepat pergi sebelum yang lain marah, aru! Aku tahu kau punya dua saudara, aru!"

Dengan satu anggukan cepat, kakinya segera melesat keluar dari gerbang. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan marah—"Yao-_hyung_, kau tidak adil, da ze!", "Hei! Masih banyak orang di sini, ana!", "Mengapa seperti itu! Chigi!"—yang datang mengejarnya bersama deru angin keras. Namun ia beruntung karena meski terdengar marah, itu semua hanya teriakan, bukan derap langkah kaki.

Napasnya terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di tempat tinggal mereka di dekat batas selatan Pangaea. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang kering melihat pintu kayu kering. Dengan cepat ia mendorong pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kakak!"

Dua suara memanggilnya bersamaan. Satu milik bocah laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun dan satu lagi milik gadis kecil tak lebih dari tujuh tahun. Keduanya segera memeluk tubuhnya, tak peduli bahwa tubuh sang kakak penuh debu dari seharian bekerja. Untuk sejenak, senyum sang kakak melebar.

Inilah alasannya untuk tetap hidup.

Ivan, Natalia. Kalau ia harus pergi, siapa lagi yang akan mau menjaga mereka berdua selain ia? Tidak ada. Ia menggigil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi—mungkin keduanya akan mati kelaparan, kehausan… ah, bayangan-bayangan itu terlalu menakutkan baginya jika menjadi kenyataan.

"Kalian berdua. Aku membawakan sesuatu." Ia mengeluarkan dua bungkusan air pemberian Yao. "Ini, minumlah. Tapi kita harus berhemat sampai besok pagi."

Kedua mengangguk senang. Dengan segera menyambut kedua bungkusan air itu dan meminum sedikit dari isinya. Sang kakak tersenyum. Sementara ia sendiri hanya menelan seteguk dari air jatah mereka hari itu. Matanya terarah ke luar kaca jendela yang kusam. Ia bisa menyaksikan _sandyakala _perlahan menghilang, mengiringi lingkaran terang masuk ke peraduannya. Satu per satu kerlip kecil lintang mulai muncul menghiasi langit malam yang kemerahan oleh asap pabrik. Dan di sana, ia bisa melihat dengan samar-samar tiga bintang yang selalu dinantikannya sepanjang tahun.

Deneb, Altair, dan Vega membentuk sebuah segitiga. _Spring __Triangle_.

Musim semi telah datang.

"Kakak! Ayo ceritakan dongeng!" pinta Ivan.

Ia mengangguk pada kedua adiknya sebelum menyalakan satu-satunya pelita di rumah mereka. Hanya lentera biasa dengan api kuning kemerahan menari-nari membakar sumbunya. Listrik hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki emas lebih.

Mereka berpindah ke sudut terjauh ruangan, di mana ranjang kotor tempat mereka tidur setiap malam ditempatkan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke kedua sosok kecil itu dan mendekatkan mereka berdua. Rasanya hangat bila bersama mereka berdua. Dan ia suka hangat.

"Akan kuceritakan cerita yang kudengar dari Kakek Tua," ia memulai.

"Eh? Dari General?" tanya Ivan. Sepasang mata violet berbinar karena ketertarikan.

Ia mengangguk. Ia tak pernah mengetahui nama Kakek Tua itu, kecuali nama yang diberikan oleh orang-orang padanya—General—karena masa mudanya yang dihabiskan di medan perang. General adalah orang tua yang telah menjaga mereka sejak kecil. Ivan sangat dekat dengan pria itu. Sayang sekali berbagai keadaan telah memakannya dan mengakhiri hidupnya yang baru setengah abad.

"Kakek Tua menceritakan masa kecilnya padaku. Di saat seperti ini, ketika musim semi datang, adalah saat terindah yang selalu dinanti-nantikan sepanjang tahun. Langit berwarna biru terang, tanaman mulai hijau kembali setelah musim dingin, dan bunga-bunga berbagai warna berkembang indah."

Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan dari masa silam—ia tahu, semua orang tahu. Tapi untuk mereka, masa yang terlampau itu adalah sebuah khayalan. Utopia yang kini hanya bisa didengarkan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Diusapnya dahi kedua adiknya, di mana garis-garis penuaan mulai menampakkan diri. Garis-garis yang membuat kesedihannya semakin mendalam. Bahkan di usia semuda itu—

"Air melimpah. Burung-burung berkicau. Katak bernyanyi di dekat kolam rumah mereka. Hujan saat itu hanya air biasa, bukan asam. Meskipun terkadang ada badai, tetap saja di mata Kakek Tua semua terlihat indah," lanjutnya. "Penuh suara alami dan di mana-mana begitu hidup."

"Bagaimana suara burung berkicau itu, Kakak?" tanya Natalia.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Kakek berkata kalau seperti ini." Dicobanya menirukan suara siulan yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut sang General.

Kedua adiknya tertawa kecil. Dan mendengar suara itu, di dalam dirinya, ia merasakan ada beban yang seakan diangkat dari bahu.

"Sekarang, Ivan, Natalia. Pergilah tidur."

Sepasang kepala kecil terangguk. Ia menyelimuti kedua tubuh kecil itu dengan selapis kulit yang diberikan Toris padanya. Mulutnya terus meniupkan siulan itu—lagu pengantar tidur yang terdengar di tiap rumah di Pangaea—sampai kedua pasang mata kecil itu terkatup.

Begitu adik-adiknya terlelap, ia turun dari ranjang dan duduk di sebuah kursi tua yang diletakkan menghadap jendela. Di kursi itulah ia menghabiskan tiap malamnya dengan menyaksikan langit malam yang merah, dibayangi penumbra dari raksasa di cakrawala utara yang terus memuntahkan kabut asap.

Kepalanya terputar kembali pada cerita yang disampaikannya pada kedua adiknya. Sebuah cerita khayalan yang akan mencegah mereka dari mimpi buruk. Menjauhkan mereka dari sadisnya kehausan atau kelaparan di Pangaea. Bukan hanya untuk Ivan dan Natalia saja, ia sendiri sering memimpikan keindahan utopia itu.

Matanya terpancang pada Deneb-Altair-Vega yang bergerak pelan memutari langit malam, seakan dirantai oleh Polaris di langit utara yang jauh. Musim semi—

Musim semi yang dialami oleh Kakek Tua pasti sangat berbeda dengan yang dialaminya di Pangaea sekarang.

Langit biru, bukan kelabu oleh asap. Tanaman hijau, bukan batang kering meranggas tanpa satu pun daun. Bunga bermekaran, bukan tanah kering retak. Air melimpah, bersih mengalir di sungai, bukan telah terkontaminasi oleh pestisida. Setiap sudut penuh suara yang hidup, bukan—

—bukan sunyi seperti ini, di mana hanya angin yang bertiup pilu setiap saat.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan dimensi itu. Ketika musim semi masih memiliki harmoni hidupnya yang indah, dan ketika bumi masih biru. Ketika tak ada **Pangaea** sebagai tempat perlindungan mereka.

Lalu tenggelamlah ia dibawa pergi Morpheus.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Fickle and blind, 'tis day is but to impose thou fear—_

. . .

* * *

><p>Ia sudah tidak sanggup. Semua kebohongan yang dibuatnya tak cukup untuk membuatnya kuat. Topeng optimis yang dipasangnya tiap hari tak cukup untuk membuat jiwanya bertahan menghadapi kerasnya hidup. Malam berlangit merah yang menyesakkan dada menyaksikan, kala seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri di bawah percikan <em>Spring <em>_Triangle_, diiringi kesunyian kering musim semi Pangaea.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

—_to render 'tis surfeited woe, why thou hast not?_

. . .

* * *

><p>Perlahan, tirai hitam di depan matanya terangkat. Pertama-tama hanya ada cahaya terang yang menyilaukan matanya, namun lama-lama cahaya itu berkurang intensitasnya.<p>

Napasnya tertarik cepat melewati hidung. Di depan matanya adalah pemadangan tepat seperti yang diceritakan oleh sang Kakek Tua. Apa ia kembali ke waktu General masih kecil? Langit biru, tumbuhan hijau, bunga bermekaran—dan apa itu suara kicau burung? Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar suara aliran air.

Air!—dan hatinya melonjak hebat. Jantung berdebar keras dalam rongga dadanya.

Segera saja kakinya berlari ke arah sumber suara. Air mengalir jernih di sebuah sungai kecil. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menciduknya, lalu segera membasahi kerongkongan keringnya. Tidak ada pestisida di dalamnya. Hanya H2O yang benar-benar bersih, begitu nikmat. Jauh lebih segar dari pada air jatah mereka di pabrik. Namun—

—apa semua ini nyata?

Ketika menyadari hal itu, matanya membesar. Namun segalanya terasa realistis. Air yang diminumnya juga terasa begitu nikmat saat membasahi kerongkongannya. Ia berdiri dan melihat kembali ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan itu tidak berubah. Kecuali untuk sesosok manusia yang tiba-tiba datang dari sisinya.

"Toris? Itu benar kau?" tanyanya.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Rambut cokelat itu, mata hijau yang teduh—tidak salah. Memang itu benar-benar temannya, Toris.

"Ya, Yekaterina. Ini aku," jawab Toris.

"Oh." Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum bertanya. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini Bumi," Toris menjawab tak kurang dari satu detak jantung.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, masih tak yakin.

Toris mengangguk. "Indah, bukan? Apa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku di sini?"

"Tapi… Ivan dan Natalia. Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, Yekaterina." Toris memegang salah satu pundaknya. "Mereka akan segera datang kemari."

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Toris, mendadak terasa dua sosok kecil bergelayut di kakinya. Ketika ia menurunkan matanya, terlihat wajah Ivan dan Natalia yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kakak!" seru Ivan dan Natalia bersamaan.

Ia segera turun dan memeluk kedua adiknya. "Oh, Ivan. Natalia."

"Jadi, kau mau tinggal di sini denganku, temanku Yekaterina yang baik?" tawar Toris lagi.

"Ya, Toris." Ia menjawab tanpa ragu. Senyumannya merekah lebar. Inikah— "Tentu saja."

—kebahagiaan?

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Illusive happiness, utter delusion—and they thou never perceiv'st_

. . .

* * *

><p>Titik zenit langit penuh bintang bertebaran, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kaki sesosok orang yang memasuki rumah kecil dengan pintu kayu kering. Ketiga penghuninya—seorang perempuan dan dua adiknya, satu laki-laki, satu perempuan—tengah lelap dibuai tidur. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengeluarkan pisau, bergelimang merah ketika refleksi langit malam jatuh padanya.<p>

Segera saja ia menusukkannya ke dada perempuan yang tengah tidur di kursi tua itu, mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Dan dengan pisau yang sama, masih merah berlumuran darah perempuan itu, ia membunuh kedua sosok yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

Begitu selesai, ia menyambar dua bungkusan kecil air yang ia saksikan didapatkan sang perempuan ketika senja di pabrik. Ia tersenyum karena keluarganya yang kehausan tidak akan mati kering malam ini—lalu berlari keluar. Sosok itu hilang ditelan bayangan malam.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_For then, the zenith doth shines quietly over—_

. . .

* * *

><p>(<strong>end<strong>)

* * *

><p>:AN:

AKHIRNYAA petualangan sang lele pengembara menghadapi nominal-nominal berakhir tanda tanya dan memilih salah satu di antara lima kemungkinan solusi dengan menjungkirbalikkan otak—yang bertajuk ujian—sampai di _ending __song_ jugaaa :'D #nangisbahagia #abaikanuntukkebaikan

Ehem. Jadi sebenarnya dalam fic ini saya menggabungkan dua sumber. Yang pertama **Silent ****Spring**, yang juga saya ambil untuk judul fic ini, adalah sebuah buku yang ditulis 1962 oleh seorang penulis sejarah alam bernama Rachel Carson, menggambarkan ketika burung-burung tak lagi berkicau di musim semi karena air yang terkontaminasi oleh pestisida.

Yang kedua adalah **Surat ****dari ****tahun ****2070**, yang ditampilkan dosen saya pas kuliah lingkungan. Isinya adalah bumi di saat air begitu langka dan mahal sampai ada yang namanya pabrik pembuat air. Bagaimana bisa? Penasaran? Silakan lempar ke lele ini via apapun o/

Dan… asdfghkjl, kok endingnya mendadak jadi Lithuania/Ukraine o,.,oa—tapi ya sudahlah #dor

Baiklah, review pls? -,_,-/

-knoc


End file.
